Yo Percy, Tú Audrey
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Drabbles. Son dos caras de una misma moneda. Él es reservado y ella extrovertida. Él meticuloso y ella despreocupada. Él callado y ella charlatana. Él mago y ella muggle. Él es un estúpido, hay que reconocerlo, y ella una especie de guía. Él se equivoca y ella le da el capón que se merece. Él es Percy y ella es Audrey. Y, al final, ambos están locos el uno por el otro.
1. Yo con cartas, tú con bicis

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**"Yo con cartas, tú con bicis"**

A Percy le duele la mano de tanto escribir pero sabe que es importante que envíe esas cartas. Escucha a sus hermanos armando jaleo en los pisos de abajo. Está harto de todos ellos. De las insensateces de los gemelos, de la sumisión de Ron, de la sobreprotección de su madre y, sobre todas las cosas, de esa actitud de fracasado que siempre adopta su padre. Le pone enfermo el simple hecho de pensar en él. Es un mago muy capaz y sin embargo se contenta con un armario de escobas perdido en el segundo piso del Ministerio. Y por eso Percy enviaba cartas, porque no quiere acabar como su padre.

Pero para ser sensatos, todo hombre necesita despejar la cabeza en algún momento y Percy siempre se ha considerado una persona sensata. Así, suelta la pluma y se frota los ojos. Mira a través de la ventana, desde donde puede ver el camino que lleva al pueblo. Brilla el sol esa mañana y el mundo parece pacífico. Un reflejo llama su atención y, forzando la vista, puede distinguir una chica montando en algún tipo de vehículo. Es rojo y funciona con unos pedales. Lo lleva una chica que va en zapatillas y pantalones cortos. Pero a Percy le llama más la atención el vehículo. El mecanismo es simple y pierde interés rápidamente.

Suspira, toma la pluma y la moja en tinta para seguir con su trabajo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no se dejará distraer por extrañas cosas muggles.

* * *

Recuento de palabras: 250

Todos van a tener 250 palabras justas, es un reto que me he puesto y que voy a intentar cumplir. A propósito del capítulo, os habréis dado cuenta de que no he mencionado a Ginny. Es básicamente porque pienso que es con la que mejor se podía llevar, más o menos.

No hay mucho que decir sobre esto, a parte que espero que os guste :D Tengo otros dos drabbles escritos pero tengo la intención de hacer unos cuantos más. Me apetece explorar a esta pareja :)

¡Dejad reviews!


	2. Yo con hermanos, tú con hermanas

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**"Yo con hermanos, tú con hermanas"**

Percy frunce el ceño mientras camina por el pueblo, Ottery St. Catchpole, haciendo los recados que le ha mandado su madre. Está deseando conseguir un puesto en el Ministerio, cualquiera, para poder abandonar esa casa. Escucha un ruidito agudo detrás de él y se gira justo para ver una bicicleta roja pasar a su lado (ha consultado el nombre del vehículo). Sobre ella va la misma chica que ve todas las mañanas pedaleando por el camino.

Observa a la muchacha dejar la bicicleta descuidadamente delante de una casa. Percy arruga la nariz ante esa actitud tan despreocupada. Es increíble la desfachatez de algunas personas. Cualquier transeúnte distraído podría tropezar con ella y darse un buen golpe. Sin embargo, Percy considera que no es problema suyo y continúa andando.

De vuelta a la Madriguera, pasa delante de la casa de la muchacha y la encuentra jugando con unas niñas. Gemelas, vaya coincidencia. Las pequeñas la llaman hermana así que no es difícil imaginar que son familia. Parecen llevarse bien y Percy sonríe ante la tierna imagen de las tres muchachas. Piensa en la relación que tiene él con sus hermanos, y se le borra la sonrisa. Suspira y pasa delante de ellas sin mirarlas.

Escucha risas detrás de él y se gira, intrigado por saber qué es tan gracioso. Las niñas le señalan y la mayor se sonroja. Percy frunce el ceño, confuso. Siente que se ríen de él y eso es algo que odia.

Sigue su camino, enfadado y avergonzado.

* * *

Recuento de palabras: 250

Bueno, aquí un pequeño dato sobre Audrey, tiene dos hermanas pequeñas :) También se pueden ver diferencias de carácter entre ambos. Siempre me he imaginado a Audrey como una persona diametralmente opuesta a Percy y, por eso mismo, perfecta para él.

¡Dejad reviews!


	3. Yo con problemas, tú con soluciones

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**"Yo con problemas, tú con soluciones"**

Percy tiene mucho trabajo pendiente. Lo sabe, pero en ese momento no le importa. Siente que necesita un respiro. Las cosas van mal. Nota la oscuridad paseándose a sus anchas por el Ministerio. Ha hecho cosas que sabe que están mal y en su conciencia pesan las condenas de ciertos magos y brujas de antecedentes muggles. Sin embargo, una parte de él le dice que el Ministro no permitiría que se produjeran injusticias bajo sus narices. Es imposible, una tontería.

Percy observa la casa. Le parece que está más torcida que cuando él vivía allí, aunque en realidad no ha pasado tanto tiempo. Siente la nostalgia invadiendo su pecho. Es una estupidez echar de menos un lugar en el que nunca le han tratado bien. Su familia defiende los derechos de los muggles, defiende la igualdad entre todos, pero le desprecia por ser diferente a todos ellos. Ha estado aislado, siempre.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

Percy da un bote al escuchar una voz femenina a sus espaldas. La reconoce al segundo como la chica de la bicicleta roja. Es pequeña, pálida y lleva el pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta. Percy piensa que es bonita, incluso con la pequeña barriga que se intuye debajo del jersey de lana que lleva.

—Soy Audrey—añade la chica, con voz paciente.

—Percy—responde—. En realidad, sólo pensaba en mis problemas.

—Entonces, te recomiendo que dejes de pensar. Es la mejor manera de resolverlos.

La muchacha sonríe amablemente mientras retoma el camino pedaleando.

* * *

Recuento de palabras: 250

Hola :) Bueno, la verdad es que siempre pensé que los gemelos se pasaban un poco con su hermano así que me imagino que Percy fue guardándoles cierto rencor y que, con el tiempo, ese sentimiento se extendió al resto de su familia, lo que le hizo sentirse ligeramente aislado. Al fin y al cabo, se puede decir que Percy es el menos "guay" de los hermanos Weasley. La verdad es que un poco repelente sí que es pero se le tiene cariño XD De cualquier forma, lo que pongo es desde su perspectiva por lo que no es una visión objetiva de los hechos. Está claro que nadie le torturó en la Madriguera.

Por otra parte, el hecho de que Audrey no pueda ver la casa es porque no me imagino la Madriguera sin un hechizo para ocultarla, quiero decir, ¿os imagináis que jugasen al quidditch a vista de todo el mundo?¿Y el equilibrio de la casa? Harry dice que debe mantenerse por magia así que no debe ser algo que los muggles puedan explicarse. Tampoco he querido que Audrey fuese perfecta así que le he añadido una barriga, pero que nadie se imagine una tripa cervecera jaja Muchas chicas tienen algo de barriga sin llegar a estar gordas, ¿o me equivoco? Pues eso XD

¡Dejad reviews!


	4. Yo con lágrimas, tú con risas

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**"Yo con lágrimas, tú con risas"**

Percy se siente perdido. Su mente vuelve a la batalla y se ve ahí, a su lado, y se da cuenta de que no hace nada. Cada día se castiga por ello. Porque Fred murió a unos metros de él y no fue capaz de salvarle. Se percata entonces de que siempre ha sido patético, débil. Un estúpido que abandonó a su familia cuando le necesitaba. Es él quien debería estar muerto, no Fred. Eso sería lo justo.

Escucha pasos detrás de él. No está muy seguro de dónde ha ido a parar pero sabe que no es un lugar transitado, o al menos eso espera. Oye risas, un insulto al dolor de su alma, y entonces, también la escucha a ella. Por alguna razón, es capaz de reconocer su voz a pesar de haberla oído en tan sólo una ocasión.

—¡Audrey, más alto!—chilla una de sus hermanas.

—¡Yo también quiero!—grita otra.

—Vale, Camie, pero no me empu...

Percy escucha el inconfundible sonido de cuerpos cayendo al agua y se gira a ver si de verdad han acabado en la charca. Efectivamente, las tres están chapoteando, tosiendo y riendo a partes iguales. Audrey le ve y sonríe felizmente, como si fuera un amigo al que no ve desde hace tiempo.

—¡Percy!¡Vamos, ven al agua!

Una parte de él se está dejando tentar por la muchacha, pero otra le grita que no tiene derecho a divertirse. Desgraciadamente, la segunda es la más poderosa. Decide que es hora de irse.

* * *

Hola :)

Para los que esperaban que Percy se dejase llevar por la alegría de Audrey, bueno, siento haberos decepcionado, pero no creo que el dolor de la muerte de un hermano se cure con chapoteos, ni siquiera cuando una chica te acompaña :) A Audrey aún le va a costar un poco más llegar a ser algo realmente importante para Percy. Primero creemos una amistad y después...Bueno, después creemos a la nueva señora Weasley XD

¡Dejad reviews!


	5. Yo busco paz, tú buscas locuras

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**"Yo busco paz, tú buscas locuras"**

El aire de julio es tórrido. Percy siente la hierba seca clavándose en su espalda. La nota dura y algunas briznas especialmente tiesas traspasan su túnica. Tiene calor, mucho, pero se niega a abandonar su aspecto impoluto. Ni siquiera estando tirado en el suelo, acumulando polvo, quiere parecer menos digno.

Nuevamente, y como lleva haciendo durante meses, ha buscado un lugar en el que estar solo para buscar un poco de paz. No la consigue, no completamente, pero es mejor que estar en la Madriguera, rodeado de familia y de millones de recuerdos. De pronto, algo le tapa la luz del sol, que hasta ese momento ha estado acariciando sus párpados.

Abre los ojos y la ve, cómo no. Le ha estado siguiendo desde el día de la charca. Percy está bastante harto del aparente don que tiene la chica para encontrarle, sin importar que se esconda en el lugar más recóndito del bosque.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunta tontamente.

—Creo que está bastante claro. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría seguir con mi actividad.

—¿Actividad? ¡Estás más quieto que un muerto!—Percy hace una mueca por la elección de palabras, pero Audrey no se da cuenta—. Bueno, me apunto a tu juego.

Infantil. Es la única palabra que Percy puede pensar en su presencia.

—¡Eh!—grita, sobresaltándole—. ¡Esa nube tiene forma de perro!

—Yo sólo veo una nube.

—Tú no tienes imaginación—replica, riéndose.

Percy la mira y sonríe. Extrañamente, se siente ligeramente en paz.

* * *

Bueno, una sonrisita de Percy es un pequeño logro para Audrey :) Vamos adelantando un poco.

¡Dejad reviews!


	6. Yo busco seguridad, tú buscas aventuras

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**"Yo busco seguridad, tú buscas aventuras"**

—No.

—Percy...

—No.

—Vamos, sabes que quieres ir.

—Eso no es cierto.

Audrey arruga la nariz. Es un gesto que ha hecho muchas veces en su presencia y que Percy está empezando a odiar. Esa expresión enfurruñada sólo significa que se va a poner todavía más pesada.

Su idea más reciente es ir a Londres en el coche de su amigo Liam. Percy no viaja por capricho, no se monta en aparatejos muggles y no tiene intención de ir a ningún sitio con esa loca. Han pasado cinco meses y ella no da muestras de ir a dejar de hablar, planear o reír jamás. A Percy le irrita enormemente esa actitud tan despreocupada, como si en el mundo no existiese la maldad. Por otra parte, odia sus ideas locas.

—Venga, ¿no te aburre la monotonía del pueblo? Yo tengo ganas de ver el mundo, de vivir aventuras, ¿tú no?

—Yo busco un poco de estabilidad. He tenido suficientes aventuras para toda una vida—dice, sabiendo que no ha dicho una verdad más grande en toda su vida.

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunta ella, intrigada por su tono y su expresión entristecida.

—A nada—intenta, aunque sabe que no va a dejarlo pasar.

Han sido muchas cosas que no le ha explicado y ella, siempre curiosa, está empezando a hartarse.

—Si yo no indago...¿vendrás a Londres?

Percy lo piensa un segundo, consciente de que no le queda alternativa.

—Hecho.

Suspira cuando Audrey sonríe aunque por dentro le está devolviendo la sonrisa.

* * *

Pobre Percy, Audrey es una pesada, cabezota y loca chica XDD

¡Dejad reviews!


	7. Yo busco lo conocido, tú buscas lo nuevo

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**"Yo busco lo conocido, tú buscas lo nuevo"**

Percy ha estado alguna vez en Londres y conoce sus calles y avenidas más transitadas. Sin embargo, lo que a Audrey le interesa no es precisamente el ordinario paseo por Green Park. No, claro que no. Primero, y más por contentar a Percy que otra cosa, van a la Gordon Square, una plaza con bancos, jardines y puestos de comida. La disfrutan, es cierto, pero Audrey y Liam buscan algo más entretenido.

Percy mira al tal Liam Hester. Es alto, rubio y parece divertido y amigable. Le ha tratado con familiaridad desde el primer momento, pero, aunque lo intenta, Percy no puede evitar sentirse incómodo a su alrededor. Todo es más sencillo cuando son simplemente Audrey y él. En un primer momento se sorprende porque sabe que es totalmente cierto pero, un segundo después, decide que es normal que se sienta relativamente cómodo cuando está solo con Audrey. Se ha acostumbrado a su presencia después de cinco meses.

—¡Vayamos a crear una aventura!—grita Audrey y Liam aúlla su acuerdo.

Son ruidosos, indiscretos y de lo más imprudentes pero Percy se encuentra riéndose de sus tonterías mientras callejean de un lado a otro, señalando cada cosa nueva como los dos pueblerinos que son. A Percy le gusta esa emoción que sienten por cada pequeña cosa y pronto ha caído en sus redes y se deja llevar por su entusiasmo.

Se queja mucho, ríe todavía más y saca fotos con la cámara de Liam.

Y, como es de esperar, acaban perdiéndose.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Audrey finalmente ha conseguido que vaya con ella y su amigo Liam a Londres. Como habéis podido leer, Percy se siente ligeramente amenazado por Liam, aunque ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta, pero al final consigue relajarse con él. Veremos si la cosa sigue así...*risa malvada*

¡Dejad reviews!


	8. Yo busco una salida, tú buscas diversión

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**"Yo busco una salida, tú buscas diversión"**

Están oficialmente perdidos.

Percy mira con sospecha las calles estrechas y dejadas de Londres. Palpa su bolsillo derecho para asegurarse de que lleva la varita encima. El roce de sus dedos con la madera pulida le tranquiliza, pero es consciente de que lleva muggles consigo.

La noche ha caído hace una hora. Percy ha insistido en volver cuando ha visto el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, pero Liam y Audrey se han negado en rotundo. Ahora, pagan las consecuencias. Percy maldice las malas ideas, la falta de mapa y a Audrey Blue y Liam Hester. Nunca debió haberse dejado llevar.

—Estoy segura de que es por allí.

Audrey señala hacia su derecha, en una dirección indeterminada. Liam y Percy se miran. El mago arquea una ceja de forma escéptica, pero no se queja cuando comienzan a caminar por donde ha dicho Audrey. Es un callejón sin salida.

—Esto no me lo esperaba—se lamenta la chica y después ríe—. No pongáis esas caras. Para esto hemos venido, para divertirnos y vivir aventuras.

—Audrey, le prometí a mi madre que llegaría antes de las once—Liam se pasa las manos por la cara antes de continuar—. Voy a morir por tu culpa, Blue, pero no sin haberte matado primero.

—No seas melodramático.

Percy no ha hecho más que ignorarlos y pensar. Llegan al punto de partida y deciden arriesgarse con otra calle. Varios giros después, llegan a una calle principal y hasta la chica "diversión y aventuras" suspira aliviada.

* * *

¡Hola! Me ha quedado algo flojo pero era difícil contar cómo logran encontrar el camino en tan pocas palabras. De cualquier forma, espero que os haya gustado :)

¡Dejad reviews!


	9. Yo quiero ensalada, tú quieres el postre

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**"Yo quiero ensalada, tú quieres el postre"**

Audrey sonríe al otro lado de la mesa. Seguramente se está burlando de él mentalmente. De nuevo, Percy se ha visto arrastrado por una de sus locuras y ambos han acabado en el restaurante más famoso del pueblo. Seguramente porque es el único, pero todos parecen contentos con el título así que Percy no dice nada.

Percy no comprende del todo por qué Audrey se ha empeñado en ir a comer juntos pero hace ya mucho que no se cuestiona sus acciones. Hace meses que decidió que no podría llegar a comprender su alocada mente femenina.

—¿Qué vas a tomar, pareja?

Percy se sonroja ante la deducción de la camarera aunque no es la primera vez que lo escucha. En un lugar tan pequeño, los rumores se extienden a la velocidad de la luz. Sin embargo, Audrey nunca se ha sonrojado como en ese momento y Percy se encuentra apreciando el ligero color rosa en sus mejillas pálidas.

Piensa que está adorable y eso le desconcierta.

Pero tampoco es la primera vez que piensa en ella así y decide que podrá darle vueltas a ello más tarde.

—Yo tomaré la ensalada y...

—¡Yo quiero el pastel de chocolate!—chilla Audrey con emoción, olvidando su vergüenza.

—Deberías comer algo antes del postre, ¿no crees?—replica Percy, nada sorprendido por su arrebato.

—No quiero—le contesta ella y pide la tarta.

Percy termina sonriendo al ver cómo se le iluminan los ojos a Audrey por un simple trozo de tarta de chocolate.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, me disculpo de antemano por el título, pero es todo lo que he podido sacar jajaja Siento haber tardado pero con los exámenes, las fiestas y un ordenador roto, poco se puede hacer. ¡Pero estoy de vuelta con este pequeñito drabble que espero que os haya gustado!

¡Dejad reviews!


	10. ¡Conocer a la familia! No cabe enteroXD

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

Nota: este drabble va dedicado a Sorcieres de La Niege, mejor conocida como Gui, o no pero da igual XD ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Gui! Espero que haya sido un día genial y que lo hayas pasado bien :D Este cap. no es demasiado alegre pero es lo que tocaba

* * *

**"Yo quiero soledad, tú quieres...¡conocer a mi familia!"**

—Percy.

—¿Qué?

Ya había oscurecido en el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole y las noches frescas de primavera se hacían notar. Sin embargo, los dos jóvenes no le tenían miedo a un poco de brisa fresca o hierba húmeda. En esos momentos, Percy esperaba a que Audrey continuase, disfrutando de la paz que se respiraba al lado de la charca en la que la había visto jugar con sus hermanas.

Ciertas emociones dolorosas se removían en su interior cuando pensaba en las razones que le habían llevado hasta allí, pero la cálida mano de Audrey a milímetros de la suya le hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Le gustaba la confianza que habían desarrollado el uno con el otro.

—Quiero conocer a tu familia—soltó la muchacha, sin miramientos.

—¡Desde luego que no!—gritó Percy, sentándose de golpe.

—¿Por qué no? Tengo curiosidad.

Percy buscó una razón válida que darle pero no había nada que pudiese convencer a la terca de Audrey una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza. Lo sabía por experiencia.

—Porque no quiero—respondió finalmente, sonando como un niño malcriado.

Audrey se levantó como un resorte y Percy la imitó. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba enfadada.

—¡Me da igual, Percy Weasley!—gritó, hecha una furia—. ¡Estoy harta de tus secretos! Hace casi un año que nos conocimos y siento que no sé nada de ti.

—Yo...

—No quiero oír nada más. Buenas noches.

Percy la vio marchar con un nudo en el estómago.

* * *

¡Dejad reviews!


End file.
